Flint Honeysprocket: Not Your Average Toon(DISCONTINUED)
by The Finanic
Summary: i'm sorry everyone but this story will be discontinued as i have lost interest in it... i might rewrite it someday but for now, it is discontinued... again, i am very sorry :(
1. A new experience part 1

Footsteps could be heard through the quiet house, the sun shining brightly throughout the whole house.

The green duck opened the door as quietly as she could tiptoed towards the window and opened the blinds letting the sun enter the dimly lit room.

A small emerald colored mouse whimpered and tried to pull the covers over her head, just wanting to stay home.

"Flint? Aren't you excited for your first day at school today? To meet new toons, to make friends, all that fun stuff!" The duck cooed gently.

"No.. not really.." the child murmured. She didn't like the ideal of going to school. She never really left the neighborhood and rarely talked to any of the local children, but she was curious on what school was like.

"I know it will be hard to talk to your classmates at first, just remember to be yourself." The duck half-whispered.

"Now, get dressed and come downstairs, ill make some breakfast but then we need to be on our way. School starts in 15 minutes!"

 _15 minutes...?_

she quickly put on her favorite outfit, a cream shirt and a cream maroon striped skirt.

She quickly walked down the steps and ran to the kitchen.

She watched a bird fly by the window and then turned her attention to the duck she called her 'mommy'

She then frowned.. She couldn't understand why she was a mouse and her mom was a duck, her sister was a duck and her father was-

"Were taking breakfast with us.. we only have 5 minutes! Come on! come on! Quickly! Quickly!" Her mother ushered her outside and to the car, they quickly got in and sped off to school.


	2. A new experience part 2

**if you want your toon in this, tell me what they wear, color, species, age, etc.**

* * *

Flint watched the scenery as they sped down the dirt road that led to the school.

"Momma, why do I have to go to school? Zane said school is boring.. is that true?" She asked, looking up at her mother curiously.

"Well.. First, it's important for you to learn and... um.. Well, by law you must go to school until you graduate or your to old to go."

"Oh! We're here!" Comet pulled into a parking spot and parked the car.

"I'm sorry flint, but your going have to find your class by yourself... I need to get to work, have a good day honey! And remember, be yourself!" Her mother called out before speeding off.

Flint watched as the car disappeared into the distance and down the dirt road. She turned and looked up at the school. It looked quite small but somehow big at the same time.. She then began walking to the entrance and pushed the door open just enough for her to squeeze through. She walked down the hall, looking for a classroom, any classroom as she didn't know where she was supposed to go..

She heard shouting and laughing and quickly walked in the direction of the noise.

She peered in the classroom and saw many children her age running around and rough housing with each other, a desk was by the wall and a chalkboard with the words written out in red chalk: 'welcome to Ms. Gigglemuffins class' and behind it was a very tall, skinny, blue dog. She was typing away on a laptop.

Flint opened the door a bit, the door squeaked a bit and the teacher turned her head towards her and smiled "hi there, are you the new student here at the school?" Flint nodded.

"What's your name sweetie?" The teacher asked in gentle tone.

"F-flint honeysprocket.." She murmured shyly

"Let me see if your in my class or in another teacher's." She said, turning her attention to the laptop and began typing away. Her eyes flickered back and forth a couple times and then she frowned

"I'm sorry flint.. your not in my class.. your in Mr. Brights class. Ill take you there if you want" she said.

Flint felt her heart drop a bit at the news but her comforting tone eased her a bit and she nodded

After announcing she was leaving for a bit, she guided flint down the hallway til they stopped at a door just a ways down from her room. She gently knocked and a cat as tall as her opened it, a scowl on his face. Flint hid behind gigglemuffin, immediately not liking the cat..

"this is flint honeysprocket, your new student. She got lost while trying to find your room."

She stepped to the side revealing the small emerald mouse and looked down smiling

"I need to go back to my classroom now, be good, ok?" patted her head and walked back to her room.

Flint felt her heart sink even lower... She looked up at the cat and noticed something but she couldn't tell what it was, she didn't notice she was staring til she was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged into the room, the door slamming behind them.

"I want you to understand some rules I have.. got that?" He sneered and flint nodded slowly

1\. No talking back to anyone in my room, if they are bullying you, tough luck kid.

2\. no hitting or biting students.

3\. Don't talk to me ever unless it's an absolute emergency or your parents are picking you up.

"Do I make myself clear..? Good. Now sit in the seat behind Liliana, the aqua cat, and don't say a word.." he hissed

Flint walked slowly to her seat and sat, her heart felt heavy... She already wished she was with the noisy class now...


	3. first day gone wrong

As soon as classes started, everyone went into an uproar and just began causing chaos! Kids were throwing pencils, erasers, markers, whatever they could get there hands on and flung it across the room.. kids were talking loud enough to hear their conversations, and kids were even hitting on each other! Flint couldn't believe her eyes at this.. and Mr. Bright wasn't doing a thing either.. just sitting behind his desk laughing as everyone went crazy.

Flint crawled under her desk, whimpering, silently wishing for school to just end... just.. end...

She was soon dragged from under her desk by a group of kids

"Hey 'new kid' what's your name?" One of them sneered

"F-flint honeysprocket..." She whimpered, scared

They began laughing

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard of! Haven't you ever heard of real names like ours?" Said a sapphire colored rabbit

"Yeah! My name is pretty unlike your dumpy name!" Hissed the same aqua cat she was sitting behind

One of them was about to say something else but then a loud ringing echoed through the building and everyone scrambled out of the class, still screaming there heads off.

They let the mouse go and grabbed there stuff and began walking out of class, the aqua cat named Lillian turned and snarled at her "we will get you tomorrow! You better believe it!"

Flint sat there in shock.. She never expected that to happen. Questions flooded her mind instantly

 _why were they so mean...? what did I do to them...? did I do something wrong...? why was everyone so... loud...?_

these questions kept running around in her head as she walked down the hall to the entrance of the school where everyone was picked up or walked back home. She saw her mother, father and sister standing by the car and ran up to them, clinging and burying her face in her mother's long skirt.

"Flint? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Her mother asked, her eyes filled with worry

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Flint whispered

"Honey, you can tell mommy and daddy anything, you know that right? So please, tell me what happened when we get home.."

Flint nodded and they all got in the car and began driving home. The questions still swimming around in her head.


	4. The plan

After they got home flint went to her room and locked her door, not coming out for an hour before she heard knocking and voice

"Flint? It's Zane... can you open the door? Don't worry, mom and dad aren't home right now, they were called out due to an emergency at donalds dock.."

Flint sighed and walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it, letting her sister in.

Zane sat on the small bed and motioned for her to sit by her and she did, looking down at her feet a blank look on her face.

"What happened at school? Did you get bullied? Is it the teacher?"

Flint nodded to both questions and frowned

"Why do they have to be so mean though Zane? Even Mr. Bright is.. he just laughed while everyone was just yelling and throwing things.."

Zane flinched at the name and then snarled

"You have him? Ugh! I can't believe that guy still teaches, let alone is allowed to roam free! That... that..." her voice grew louder and louder with every word

Flint flinched at this and scooted away a little, nervous.

Zane turned to her and whispered

"Flint, we can't tell mom and dad about this because they won't believe us..we need to get proof first, I need you to make sure he is in his class again every year due to him teaching all grade levels, I know it will be hard but ill be in a period before you. I know it might be hard to process right now but this toon is evil to the core... we need to get him locked up where he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again.. do you understand...?"

Flint was trying to process all of this but the thing she noticed about him earlier today did make more sense... She nodded.

"I noticed something about him earlier, it kinda makes sense but ill help."

Zane smiled and hugged her sister tightly

"Thanks lil' sis. I promise we will make sure this guy is sent to jail for life.."


	5. The accidental meeting

**5 years later**

Flint walked down the hallway signing, she and her sister haven't found one shread of evidence against the man and when they did started telling people about him, they though they were playing some secret spies game... they had noticed something also while being one of his students... they all acted like perfect little angels...

Whenever someone was in the room inspecting the class and to see if Mr. Bright was an acceptable teacher, they were on there best behavior and never once said a word unless it was a question or complement.

Flint walked into class and sat at her usual seat by a window, looking out of it

It was sunny today and birds were happily tweeting there sweet little melodies...

The class was there usual loud self, acting snobbish, throwing things, she saw a couple kissing in one of the corners...

The bell for classes rung loudly throughout the building, Mr. Bright walked in and closed the door and sat at his desk, he tapped at it with a ruler to get the classes attention and spoke

"Good morning class.. today will be a free day as usual so go crazy." He murmured, obviously not caring whatsoever.. he put his feet up on his desk, layed back in his chair, and just instantly fell asleep...

Flint grabbed her stuff and walked out and just began wondering the hallways, stopping a few times and looked out of Windows.. She then walked outside and walked off campus.

The school had let its self go in the past 5 years and it was in danger of being torn down and a new one being built on top of it. Students never did any work, but passed no matter what. Ms. Gigglemuffin, one of the good teacher's had died in a car accident, so did another one of the good teacher's... something bad or even terrible happened to all of the nice and good teacher's that used to teacher the kindergarteners at her school... it scared her actually...

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the cog in front of her and ran into him, causing her to fall back, surprised.

She looked up at the cog and froze.. She had no experience what so ever in fighting cogs or even using gags.. and she only had 10 laff... usually toons learned self defense and how to use gags at the age of 8, but flint hadn't really gotten the hang of it..

She again got lost in her own thoughts before a hand was waved in front of her face and a voice snapped her out of it.

She looked up and saw it was the cog. Now that she got a good look, she realized it was a bloodsucker.

Her eyes drifted to his hand that was extended to her, she carefully took it stood up with help from the cog and brushed the dirt off her skirt a bit.

Now that she was standing up, she could now see how tall he was.. She only came up to his hip but even then she was an inch or so shorter then that. She mentally scolded herself for being small

"Hey.. are you ok?" The cog asked

Flint blinked confused... why would a cog be talking to her like this...? She's heard toons and cogs exchange words before but not like this..

"U-um... I guess s-so..?" She stuttered, not knowing what to say really.. She never really saw cogs around here as it was the country side, in fact, cogs were never seen around here before so toons here never learned what gags are or what the cogs did..

"What are you doing out here? Cogs are never seen here so I'm just a little... shocked.. to say.. are you a cog?" She asked

Now it was his turn to be confused. How had cogs not find this place earlier..?

"Yes. I am a cog, but how come cogs have never been around here before?" He asked

"I don't really know.. as soon as my momma heard about this place, we packed up and moved here. She and my daddy are the only ones who know how to use gags here.. but they're out of town due to some troubles over in donalds dock.. I kinda miss them.. sorry.. I'm rambling..." She murmured blushing a bit

She then began thinking for a moment and then an ideal came to her.

"I could show you around town, but you have to promise me something first" she said, giving the bloodsucker a stern look

"What...?" He asked, confusion written all over his face

"You have to promise that you don't bring any kind of cog here what so ever. Promise? Shake on it!" She stuck out her hand and kept it there

The bloodsucker stared at the toons hand for a bit and then slowly took it

Flint smiled brightly "ill show you the town later tonight. My house is just down this road here, and you take a right and keep going til you see a bright green house with trees with gags on them. You can't miss it, ill see you later, I gotta go, it's getting late, see you later!" She waved then got on her bike and rode down the dirt road, disappearing into the distance.


	6. Firey invitation

**sorry if it looks really close.. it's not letting me space it so sorry if it annoys you :(**

* * *

Flint jumped off her bike as soon as it rolled to a stop and went inside the house

"Zane! I'm home!" She called out as she slammed the door shut

"Zane..?" She called out again

She walked to the kitchen and as she suspected, a note was tapped to the refrigerator door

She pulled it off and began to read it

 _dear flint,_

 _I had to go to Toontown central due to the cogs trying to get into the playground,_

 _Things over there are getting serious and everyone is spread so thin that they_

 _Have to call all toons who know how to use any kind of gag whatsoever_

 _Over there to fight them off._

 _I've left a bit of money so you can buy dinner and such for yourself,_

 _I should be back in 6 weeks for less. I've already made some boiled eggs before I left,_

 _So knock yourself out._

 _Love, Zane._

Flint scrunched her nose at the mention of boiled eggs.. She hated them. She hated the way they smelled, they tasted, everything about them..

She sighed and folded the note carefully and put it into one of her pockets.

She looked over at the table where they always have dinner, breakfast and whatnot and saw some money, she quickly counted it out up to $8... $8...?! That wouldn't even be enough for the cheapest drink in town! She sighed again and looked at the stove

She was gonna have to try and cook her own food..

 _Later..._

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the ramen noodles in the pot began catching on fire

She panicked and began trying to find a bucket of any kind to put the fire out before it spread, she didn't even notice the front door opening and someone walking in.

It was the cog before.

He was about to say something when he noticed the red and orange glow from the kitchen, he walked over and carefully peered in and froze. The pot on the stove was not consumed by flames and growing larger by the minute. He saw flint running around the small kitchen panicking.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" He screamed

"JUST HELP ME PUT THIS OUT DARN IT!" She screamed back, still panicking and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

They both ran around the kitchen for another good minute before the cog finally found another pot and quickly filled it water and put out the fire..

Flint sat on the floor with her face in her hands groaning

"I can't believe I thought I could actually cook something..." She wanted to slap herself so much right now...

"What did you even try to cook to do.. this..?" He gestured to the now badly blackened and melted pot

"Um... I don't wanna say..." She murmured, embarrassed, she then got up, perking up instantly

"That's right! I was supposed to show you the town tonight! Come on, it will be fun!" She said, her eyes shining brightly

She grabbed his hand and without another word, ran out the front door, closing it behind them of course, and out to the town.


	7. Memory that can never be forgotten

They spent a good 2 hours touring the small town

She showed him every store, the library, town hall, and local bank. They soon arrived at the old schoolyard of an old looking school that was covered in graffiti.

"This is the local school where everyone went before it was abandoned, there's now a new one but it looks like this one minus the weird looking stuff painted on it" she explained as she began walking up to a large sycamore tree and sat by it.

She always sat under this tree with her sister after school ended with her friends and goofed around til it was time to go home. She shuttered at a memory that was starting to resurface... She always thought about it but kept pushing it to the back of her head... it seemed like it happened just yesterday..

 **flashback: 3 years ago**

 _Flint was walking to the sycamore tree she and her sister nicknamed 'the meeting spot' humming a small tune Ms. Gigglemuffin taught her that day. As she continued walking, she thought she could hear footsteps from behind her.. She turned and saw a group of 4 walking towards her._

 _She turned and continued to walk again as she thought they were just heading to the middle school just down a ways, but she was suddenly yanked back by a large hand and heard a voice snarl:_

 _"Where do you think your going troublemaker? I've heard you've been bullying my little sister you little brat!" A tall aqua cat spat, venom in her voice._

 _"Do you know what we do to troublemakers like you mousie?" A pink dog said, a smirk on her smug face._

 _Flint didn't even want to guess and tried to wiggle out of the cats grasp but was slammed to the ground harshly and pinned by a multiple hands. "They get beaten to a pulp like they should!" Shouted another pink dog and punched the flint in the face._

 _flint desperately tried to get out of the grasp of the group but it was useless.. all she could do was cry and scream for help, hoping someone, anyone, save her.._

 _Meanwhile, Zane and her group of friends just got out of school and were walking to the meeting place, chatting about there day and gossiping a bit about teacher's, when they heard screaming and shouting._

 _They began running in the direction of the screams and stopped and gasped at what they saw, Zane looked at her friends and they nodded, they took off running at the group._

 _"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER YOU BASTARDS!" Zane screamed as she punched one of the cats square in the face and tackled one to the ground, punching them repeatedly, one of her friends, a red rabbit, tackled one of the pink dogs to the ground and pinning her also._

 _The others were chasing the other dog down the sidewalk and stopped and watched her keep running til she was far enough. Zane stopped punching the cat, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and hissed in her face._

 _"If I ever see you try that again, I will make sure you will pay twice as hard.. Now get out of here..." She let go and watched as the cat ran away crying. The pink dog ran off awhile back with a black eye._

 _She quickly gathered the crying child in her arms and took off in the direction of the hospital._


	8. Curiosity

Flint shook her head pushing the memory back once again.

Another thought soon came to her mind... what was this cogs name...? In the short time they've been together, she never once asked or heard his name.

She looked around and almost jumped out of her skin.. he was sitting right next to her, looking up at the night sky, lost in thought it looked like.

She studied his features for a moment.

His hair was messy as if he never combed it in his life, he looked like every other bloodsucker she seen in pictures her mother had, white skin, two fangs poking out from the top lip, the only thing she noticed different was his eyes... His left eye was a turquoise-red mix and his right was just red, although it looked almost similar to the color of blood...

He was wearing the basic suit every lawbot wore...

She looked away, blushing, realizing she was now staring for a bit longer then she anticipated...

"So, is it always like this here? So quiet... peaceful..." he murmured, still staring at the sky

"Pretty much... it's beautiful isn't it? Haven't you seen the sky like this before?" She asked.

She's always wondered how the cogs lived there daily lives despite the war that was happening..

"The only way to see the sky like this is to be in the playgrounds, but of course were forbidden to even attempt to step foot in.. if we try to, we get destroyed on spot no matter what... those pesky toons over there don't know how to negotiate for nothing..." he snorted

"Say... I never got your name... what is it?" He turned his head to look at flint

"Flint honeysprocket. I never got yours either, so what is it?" She turn her head to look at him, tilting it to the side a bit

"Well.. for starters, cogs don't have names like toons do, we have serial numbers, and just plain numbers for ours. For instance, my serial number is 3458-9023-147. And my number is ten."

He smirked, amused knowing the toon would just be confused like a fly buzzing around mindlessly

Flint blinked utterly confused, but she guessed it made sense...cogs were definitely more different from toons... even though she never saw one, her mother told her plenty about them when she was little..

"I guess that makes sense because toons and cogs ARE really different... do you have a choice in having a regular name?"

"Not really... unless you've done something no other cog has attempted and succeeded, then you can, but only once and you only have a short time to think of one..." he explained, sighing a bit

"What about you toons? What freedoms do you have?"

Flint thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything... She never really been anywhere outside of the country side so she had no clue...

"I... I don't know actually... I've lived here since I was just 5 months old... I've never learned about that stuff to be honest..." She blushed again, embarrassed a bit..

"Well... it's getting late... so I should head home." She stood up and brushed off dirt from her skirt a bit and began walking towards the dirt road but then stopped..

And facepalmed...

She left her bike at home and it would take hours for her to get back by walking.. even if she managed to run the whole way it would take hours...

"I can escort you back home if you want." Ten said

"Alright.." She said

Ten picked her up "you may not want to look down really..." he warned

Flint was confused but curiosity always kills the cat and she looked down to see them getting farther and farther up in the sky...


	9. Staying the night

Flint bit back a scream and froze, her eyes wide, she clung tighter to ten's jacket, burying her face in his chest.

Ten chuckled a bit, smiling "I warned you not to look down.. but you didn't listen"

Flint stayed silent the entire way

 _About 30 minutes later..._

"We're back on the ground so you can let go..."

Flint shook her head as she kept her tight grip on his jacket and her head buried in his chest, she felt safe in his arms and didn't want to be anywhere else after the flight...

Ten sighed and opened the door and walked inside, and carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms

He tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge.. after about another 5 minutes of trying he gave up...

""Flint, if you don't let go I won't come over to your house ever again..." he said in an annoyed tone

Flint loosened her grip a bit and pouted "your mean..." She whined

Ten gently placed her on the edge of the bed and turned to walk out of the room

Flint felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered the threat Liliana made this morning to her at school..

 _"I swear to everything I'm coming over to your house and killing you tonight! And I don't care if I get in trouble for it... you_ deserve _to die..." liliana sneered before turning on her heel and running ahead to catch up with her group of friends._

"Wait!" Flint cried, lunging forward and grabbing his sleeve

"Um... you can spend the night if you want... I don't mind if you do.." She murmured, her gaze on the floor now.

"Why? You scared of a mean old cog bursting in here a-" he began but stopped mid sentence when he saw how afraid she was.. She was spooked about something that was for sure..

Ten sighed.. he knew he was in huge trouble when he got back if they've bugged him or fitted him with a hidden camera

"Fine... ill stay..." he mumbled

Flint let out a sigh of relief... "thanks... it kinda means allot to me... do you have anything to change into?"

He shook his head

Flint thought for a moment, then perked up "ill be right back! don't move!" she said and quickly ran out the room

She quickly returned as quickly as she had left with a pair of plain grey pajamas in her arms and held them out, offering them to ten

"These are some of my dads pajamas. They might not fit but there the only pair i could find in a plain color..."

Ten gingerly took the PJ's from her "thanks..."

She stood there staring off into space making ten feel really uncomfortable...

"Um... can you please leave... so... i can change...?" He slowly said, trying to not make it awkward

Flint blinked twice before an enormous blush covered her face in embarresment...

"S-sorry! d-didnt... uh... ill.. j-just.. uh... bye!..." She stuttered before fleeing the room to her own and closing the door loudly

Flint leaned against the door and sunk to the floor, still blushing like she had seen someone naked. She shook her head trying to clear her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand by her bed, it read: 10:30 PM

"It's that late? geez... better get changed since im in here.." she murmured. she got up and walked to her dresser and pulled out a plain white shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and got undressed.

Ten had already finished getting changed and was now wondering through the house, exploring the different rooms. He already knew where the kitchen and living room was at so he explored the 2nd floor. He found the bathroom, and two other bedrooms, one of them not as decorated as the rest.

He walked up the stairs to the last room and opened the door and heard a squeak of surprise.


	10. The break in

Flint spun around thinking it was liliana but then let out a sigh of relief as she realized it was ten.

"Geez... you scared me there for a moment..." She sighed, still a tad shaken. She then realized that he was staring at something.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, now looking around her room trying to find what he was looking at.

 _wait... d-did I put on my shirt yet...? Is that... OH MY GOSH!_

She felt her face heat up once again and glanced down to see that thankfully she had put on her pajamas... She sighed again. She glanced at ten who was still looking at something... She followed his gaze to the window and her eyes widen in fear...

In the distance was a group of toons, around 3 or 4 it seemed and they were getting closer to the house.

She let out a squeak of alarm and quickly turned off her lamp and began racing down stairs but was stopped by ten who grabbed her arm

"What is going on? Why are you so spooked?" He asked, his eyes showing a bit of concern but mainly annoyance.

"I-i.. I don't wanna explain but for short... a person threatened me and I don't feel safe in letting anyone I don't tr-" as she spoke, loud bangs echoed around the house and both froze.

Everything went quiet and then the sound of shattered glass and footsteps floated from down stairs and then voices

"Are you sure this is the bullies house?" A sapphire rabbit said, looking around picking things up and putting them back down

"Duh... it's the only house with those weird looking trees... how does someone even grow whistles? That's like... impossible!" A aqua cat said

Flint had her hands over her mouth and was trying to keep her breathing in check and quiet, despite being in a complete panic.

Ten started to go down the steps but flint shook her head and tried to pull him back but he easily broke out of her grasp and went downstairs, facing the group of strangers.


	11. The scuffle

**A/N: I changed the summary again as this is sort of on the romantic path already, I might do the whole ultimate evil thing in a sequel to this story if I get around to it, I'd yet but I'll try to decide by next chapter..**

* * *

 **"** what the heck are you supposed to be? Some sort of kid dressed as a vampire?" The aqua cat snorted, stiffling a chuckle, looking at ten (who was now dressed in his suit and not pajamas)

"I believe you are attempting to break into this house and I find that unacceptable, so I must ask you to leave, unless you want to fight.." he said glaring at the group

They laughed, thinking this was going to be easy. "Bring it on weakling! You won't survive a min-" the sapphire rabbit was hit with withdrawal and went sad instantly, The aqua cat was hit with red tape and was now trying to wiggle out of it while lying on the floor, a royal blue dog was smacked in the face by a restraining order and was trying to pat it off his face...

Ten looked around for the pink dog that was also with them but didn't see her anywhere, he though she had ran off as soon as the fight started but then heard a scream from the 2nd floor.

It was flint!

He ran upstairs and saw the dog pinning a crying flint to the floor holding a knife to her face, she lifted her head and gave a wicked smile

"Come any closer and the mouse gets it..." the pink dog said, the coldness in her voice was clear and her eyes held a icy cold look as well

"LET HER GO OR ELSE ILL FORCE YOU TO!" He yelled anger taking over him

The sound of scurrying footsteps and a door slamming closed meant that the other 3 had fled the house

The pink dog growled and looked down for a split second at flint and in a quick motion slashed the knife at her face and ran past ten, somehow knocking him to the floor.

Flint ran to ten and knelt beside him "are you crazy?! They could of killed you! Y-you you..." She sniffled, wiping tears that were streaming down her face,

"What about you?! She slashed your face with a knife!" He barked, still enraged at the mention of the pink dog.

Flint felt blood run down the right side of her face and got up and ran to the bathroom and flicked the light on,

She moved the bit of hair that almost always covered her right eye and gasped at the sight...

Her eye had been slashed through, causing it to look completely white but somehow she was able to see completely fine out of it from the way her eyesight was right now... the cut ran from the tip of her eye to where her the tip of her nose started.

She gritted her teeth, attempting to hold back sobs that were starting to escape her lips.


	12. The decision

Flint bolted awake and let out a shrill scream

It was that nightmare again...

She sobbed as she curled up in a ball trying to comfort herself, it had be how many weeks sense that happened...?

2?... maybe 3?.. She couldn't remember or did she want to even try... it was also the same time ten had left and gone back to where he came from... he called it lawbot HQ.

She asked if she could visit someday but he said it was to dangerous as the other cogs weren't as friendly as him, he said. They would attack a toon on sight no matter what...

It scared her to think on how everything worked over there...

She breathed a shaky breath and got out of bed and went downstairs to the living room and turned on the T.V.

* * *

 _Hello toons! Welcome to the news! I am reporter stormy here with what is going on in Toontown a_ _s of right now._

 _The cogs have been trying to get into all of the playground like crazy and every toon in Toontown,_

 _Even those out in the country and other states have come to fight against theses menaces_

 _That want to ruin all our fun and destroy out homes and families...!_

 _We have Intel that they have begun an operation where they are attempting to start relationships_

 _With toons in order to get information from them and use it against us..._

 _so a warning to all toons,_

 ** _DO NOT FALL FOR THEIR SWEET TALK! DESTROY THEM ON SIGHT IF YOU MUST!_**

 ** _WE REPEAT, DO NOT EVEN LISTEN TO THEM!_**

 _That is all folks, see you next time! And now on to the weather!_

* * *

Flint stared at the T.V in utter shock... why would they be doing that? That is the most cold hearted thing she ever heard of... She shuttered at the though of it all...

But.. She knew ten wasn't like this... he was different... he was kind and caring.. but after hearing that, she shook her head softly giggling.

Ten wasn't like them... he was different.

She began thinking

And thinking...

And thinking...

She nodded to herself and ran upstairs and changed into some proper clothes and packed a few in her backpack along with a bit of food and some water bottles.

She decided to head on out to Toontown...


	13. Arrival with a hint of danger part 1

**A week later...**

"Finally... I made it to donalds dock..." Flint sighed as she slowly walked down the street that lead to the playground of this neighborhood...

It was quite the eventful week for her that's for sure...

First, her bike was stolen as soon as she had arrived in daisy gardens

Second, she was forced to stay in the playground due to having no gags and only 10 laff

Third, it took her a good 3 days to think up a good excuse for it.

Lastly, it took her 2 days to walk to donalds dock due to her running in to multiple cogs and rude toons who kept giving her wrong directions...

She ran her hand through her minty amber streaked hair as she continued to walk down the street and she bumped into something that made her fall on her butt

She looked up and saw a legal eagle smiling down at her... She flinched and began backing away before she was grabbed harshly and being carried into the sky as they began flying away..

"LET ME GO! NO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP MEEEEE!" She screamed as she tried to wiggle out of the cogs grasp

"We know who you are flint honeysprocket... don't even try to fight... we will get information out of you no matter what..." sneered the legal eagle

"H-h-how d-do y-you... how do you know my name...?" She choked out, tears streaming down her face as she cried

"You shall find out soon enough... now, be quiet until we get to our destination... or you will pay dearly..." the legal eagle said darkly


	14. Arrival with a hint of danger part 2

Flint did her best to stay quiet as they flew farther and farther away from donalds dock

Soon the air went from warm to bone chillingly cold, flint shivered as they flew over the brrrgh. In the distance, there was a grey gate with a gear on top of it, white letter were painted on awhile ago it seems and said: Lawbot HQ.

He landed and walked into the tunnel and into the HQ, flints eyes widen at the sight of it.

It was the cleanest place she ever saw.. it looked like you could eat off the floor if you were allowed to!

The legal eagle took her inside a room with a cage in it (like the one in the vp) and opened the metal cage door

"You are staying in here til your trial starts and you are to be summoned... don't even think on crying for help... this place is soundproof..." the legal eagle then threw her in the cage and closed the door locking it and walked out of the room.

Flint scooted to the corner by the wall and curled into a ball, resting her head on her knees, questions filling her mind instantly

 _what did I do... how do they know my name...why do they want to do this... why-_

Flint froze then began shaking her head

"No... he couldn't... he wouldn't... he's different from them... he wouldn't do that...! He... he's..." She whispered to herself before bursting into tears

 ** _(I though he was my friend... he protected me... he... he...)_**

She though before crying harder, she had felt broken before but not like this... She felt,

 **worse... She felt...**

 **Betrayed...**


	15. Rescue

**A/N: I might update/redo the summary again or put this on deviantart, i Idk... also I might not update the story during thanksgiving break... so heads up on that... O3o**

* * *

 _ **later that night...**_

Flint groaned as she sat up for the 5th time that night.. She couldn't sleep due to nightmares and her thoughts.

Flint sighed as she curled into a ball and rested her head on her knees again.

She had tried to open the door but it was locked, and she had no ideal how to pick locks at all, she couldn't stop thinking about ten to be honest... she knew he was different from the way he acted... if he really was working with them, then he would of let her die or get captured by the group of bullies who had invaded and broke in her house that night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened as quietly as possible and someone or something creeping closer to the cage.

Flint backed up into one of the corners, flinching at them or it

A females voice then echoed through the chamber

"Hello? Are you flint honeysprocket?" The female asked

Flint stayed silent, not wanting to speak

"Dont worry.. I'm one of the nice ones. I was sent by your parents."

"If you know them, then what are there full names...?" Flint murmured nervously

"Little comet pepperzaner and zanxix" the female said confidently

Flint went quiet again for a moment before speaking up again

"Alright fine. I trust you for now... if your here to rescue me, then I would hurry because of those weird things in the corners at the roof follow anything that moves" she warned

She heard the jingle of keys and a lock being opened, and a the cage door opening.

Flint cautiously walked out and turned towards the cog who had rescued her apparently, due to how tall her shadow was, she thought it was a lawbot who had saved her.

"This way, hurry!" Whispered the cog and she quickly walked to the door and opened it enough for her to slip through. Flint slipped through the opening and the pair ran towards the tunnel and to the brrrgh.

After awhile of running and walking, they made it to walrus street after a quick cut through the playground and stopped in front of the blizzard wizard building.

Flint was utterly confused... why were they here? Wouldn't oldman just destroy a cog on sight? She had so many questions but kept her mouth shut

The cog opened the door and she stepped inside, flint quickly followed her, afraid oldman was going to destroy her and gasped at what she saw

* * *

 **dont you just love how this won't space...? oWo ;)**


	16. A tornado or ambush?

**A/N: last update on the story til thanksgiving break is over due to family staying here :/ sry guys :(**

The place was an absolute mess! Pies were all over the place, tables and chairs were broken into bits, and the desk that old man sat behind was split in two.

Her parents were moving things left and right trying to clean up the mess.

"What happened?! We're you ambushed or did a tornado hit?!" The female cog cried shocked

The male human nodded, sighing a bit. "We were, by sellbots... of all the type.."

"It was quite a messy battle, if you couldn't already tell..." the green duck said

The two of them, flint and the female cog began helping cleaning up. Soon enough it was in good enough shape to be a little hideout maybe...

After they finished, they sat down to take a break and well... let's just say all hell broke loose kinda

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?! YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES IVE TOLD YOU TO NOT COME OUT HERE!" Screamed the duck

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO STAY THERE FOREVER WITHOUT KNOWING IF YOU WERE OK OR EVEN ALIVE FOR THAT MATTER!" Screamed flint

Her mother tackled her and they began fighting, throwing punches and the like, it took a good minute to break them apart

"Fighting won't answer anyones questions... you both should know better... especially you comet..." the human said, giving the duck a stern glare

Comet sighed "yeah... I guess your right... I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't of lost my cool..." She murmured, wringing her hands nervously as she apologized to her daughter

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have left... I should of just stayed at the house... but I couldn't because you guys have been gone for what like... a month or two?" Flint said

Comet opened her bill to say something but then the door at the back of the shop swung open and out stepped ill old man and ten


	17. Apologizing

**A/N: updates might be slow, but I am still continuing this despite family being here and thanksgiving week going on...**

* * *

Comet grabbed a whole cream pie from her backpack and prepared to throw it at ten before lil old man held up his hand

"Do not worry, he is on our side. He is not one of them, but may have been unknowingly dragged into it. Now, is there something you would like to say to flint?" He said

Ten kept his gaze on the ground nervously, not wanting to look flint in the eye.

"Flint I am so sorry about what happened... I never knew about this plan until I got back... I tried to tell them that you knew nothing but they ignored me... I'm glad five managed to rescue you unharmed and unnoticed also, again... I am so so sorry.."

Flint sighed thinking for a bit

"I forgive you.." She murmured at last

Ten looked up and smiled

Comet looked at flint then ten, back and forth for a bit before breaking into the stupidest smile you ever seen

"Are you two dating?" She asked

A huge blush covered both of there faces and there eyes widened "n-n-no! W-w-we... we're just... I mean... uh..." they both said at the same time

The human glared daggers at ten "your dating my daughter?!" He hissed

 _SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER?! Oh... that's just freaking fantastic..._ ten thought

"d-daddy! P-please! He isn't bad...! He-" flint was cut off by a glare from her father

"Zanxix... let them be... you know how love is don't you? Don't act all protective hun" comet said, giggling a bit. The two of then soon got into a conversation which five and old man joined not to long in.

Flint looked over at ten who was staring at the floor, she walked over and tugged on his sleeve and motioned to the doors

They walked outside and into the icy cold breeze of the brrrgh, and looked up at the night sky

"Flint... there's something I want to tell you..." Ten began

"What?" Flint asked

Ten looked into Flints eyes, slightly nervous

"Flint... i-i... I lo-"


	18. -Character Bios-

**A/N: this is the current bios and characters in the story, i will update if more characters are added to the story**

* * *

Comet-

Full name: Little Comet Pepperzaner

Toon Species: Duck

Age: early or mid 30's

Color: multiple shades of green (lime, sea, and bright)

Bio: Comet comes from a war torn town destroyed by its own sick minded and insane citizens and things she calls 'stitchers' she lived with a resistance group named 'light in the darkness' but after years of fighting and trying to save the town, they failed and came to toontown when comet was 10, she met zanxix when she was around 13, at 15 she had Zane and 5 years later, adopted Flint.

* * *

Zanxix-

Full name: Zanxix Pepperzaner

Species: Human

Age: mid 30's or early 40's

Bio: Zanxix is the formal human CEO, along with three others. he met comet when he was in a coin mint in Cashbot HQ, doing daily rounds of checkups on the mints, DA offices, Cog golf courses and factories as it was apart of his job. He and Comet fell in love but it was, of course forbidden for him to do so, they kept it hidden for as long as they could but they were found out and zanxix had fled and went into hiding, to this day he still has managed to stay hidden despite the many times he has entered cog HQ's to steal information for the toon council, after he was deemed dead by the cog bosses, he and comet had zane and gotten married, adopting flint a few years later.

* * *

Zane:

Full name: Zane 'phoenix' Pepperzaner

Toon Species: Duck

Color: Tan

Age: 20

Bio: The daughter of Comet and Zanxix Pepperzaner, she has her mothers attitude and snarkyness, but is very protective of her parents, adoptive sister, and anyone she is close or friends with. If you even as so much glare at them, then you better run for your life... she has quite the temper but knows her limits and usually goes missing for days at a time when she gets in a fight at times.. she has a absolute hate for Liliana and her family

* * *

Flint:

Full name: Flint Honeysprocket

Toon Species: Mouse

Color: Emerald

Age: 15

Bio: The adoptive daughter of the Pepperzaners, she is shy and calmer then her sibling and parents, but can still get mad when pushed far enough, if pushed past her limit, she will get violent and its not a pretty sight... shes quite clueless and not that independent... she has a hard time learning things especially on how to use gags and how to aim correctly, her biggest blunder is cooking as almost everything she cooks in a pot burst into flames, despite all that, shes very friendly and willing to help with anything but cooking.

* * *

Ten:

Full name/serial number: 3458-9023-147

Age: unknown, believed to be 15 or 16

Bio: ten is just like any other bloodsucker cog, it is unknown when he was created... he was sent out to the country side while others were sent all over toontown to start 'relationships' with toons to gain information and bring it back to get the cogs closer for defeating the toons for good, but he ended up falling for flint and not only that, the plan backfired horribly as cogs and toons began becoming friends or couples instead of the opposite. the chairman called the plan off and for the toons and cogs involved in it to be captured and executed, ten now tries to keep flint safe while keeping everything a secret from her.

* * *

Five:

Full name/serial number: unknown

Age: seems to be around 20's or so

Bio: A energetic and forgetful legal eagle, shes like any other legal eagle except her level, feathers, and beak. shes a level 50 legal eagle surprisingly despite her energetic personality... her feathers are pink and purple unlike other legal eagles as well, and her beak is more like a chickens then curved like all the other legal eagles. she is believed to be a failed manufacture or a experiment to befriend toons and then capture them but they are just rumors. she doesnt remember her name or serial number... her favorite number is five, so everyone shes met called her that and it stuck ever since. she is friends with comet and zanxix.

* * *

Liliana:

Full name: Liliana Electroriver

Toon Species: Cat

Color: Aqua

Age: 15

Bio: The daughter of the esteemed and prestigious electrorivers, a family of cats who became rich from unknown reasons, they are know for being snobs and think all other species except cats, are worthless and dirty, she is bossy, rude, and the stereotypical rich girl, she has a hatered for Flint and her family for unknown reasons, the only thing everyone knows is that shes hated flint ever since kindergarden and thats it.

* * *

Sapphire:

Full name: sapphire Jewelglow

Toon Species: Rabbit

Color: Sapphire blue with apricot feet and legs

Age: 14

Bio: Comes from a rich family as well but isnt as mean as Liliana. shes one of the kinder rich toons in toontown and usually apologizes for her friends behavior and hers and gives them a jewel incrusted item or a small box of many different jewels as an apology gift, shes become one of flints closest friends, her family is one of the nicer rich folk of toontown and is willing to help people in need at anytime, they were the main founders of the toon council and of the cog vs. toon war.

* * *

Astron:

Full name: Astron stargazer

Toon Species: Dog

Color: Royal blue

Age:18

Bio: Liliana's boyfriend, he also comes from a rich family and is the meanest of the two, always putting down the lower classes, especially the poor, hes known as true cog around toontown and so is his family for acting the same way. His family is the richest in toontown so everyone usually keeps there mouth shut or else risk getting sued the living daylights out of them by the stargazers... but secretly he tries to apologize but is always turned down, he has been accepted by flint and has become her friend despite putting her down in public, he always apologizes afterwards when no one is looking or listening, he secretly wants to stop acting like this and be nice for a change but is forced to be this way by his family or risk being disowned and having nothing left..

* * *

Lily and Sparkle:

Full names: Lily ShiningLight and SparkleSprinkles

Toon Species: Dog

Colors: Pink and Peach with Periwinkle feet

Ages: Lily: 16 | Sparkle: 16

Bios: Lily: Lily is just a second older then her twin, sparkle, its not to hard to identify them as they wear different clothes and styles. Lily wears flashy, revealing clothing while her twin wears covering clothing and darker colors. Lily is also the braty one who cries if not even one thing goes her way and doesnt stop complaining unless it does. she is also allot colder then the other rich families, it is said that she murdures toons and uses them as ingredients for her sweets and cakes for the bakery she runs all over toontown, but it is just a rumor and still has been forgotten. lily is a pink dog with periwinkle feet

* * *

Sparkle: Sparkle is the shyer twin of lily, wears darker colors and covering clothes then her sister. She is interested in the cogs and is one of the toons who have begun dating cogs and knows of the dangers, she is quite the genius despite being paired by her twin as a idiot. shes known for building strange contraptions that usually end up exploding into a bunch of parts and pieces... but that doesnt stop her! sparkle is a peach dog with periwinkle feet

* * *

Mia:

Full name: Mia Electroriver

Toon Species: Cat

Color: Aqua

Age:20

Bio: Is liliana's older sister, she was as bratty and stuck up as all her family but changed after beating up flint awhile back due to her little sister, liliana, saying flint bullied her. she felt so bad she left the country for toontown and hasnt been seen since after going in Cashbot HQ for a CFO but never returning...


	19. The invasion

Ten began leaning closer to flint, closing the space between them, flint began leaning also, as they were inches apart, there was a loud explosion from the tunnel that led to the playground that shook the ground and buildings

Both were knocked off there feet, the door of the blizzard wizard bursting open and everyone's else's did to, everyone began coming outside and looking around murmuring worryingly, looks of fear on there faces.

Lil Old Man looked confused, nothing like this had happened before and he didn't know what to do...

Suddenly a screech was heard and a legal eagle swooped down and grabbed Vidalia VaVoom and was going to take her away until a pie was thrown at it and it dropped her, snooty sinjin helped her up and ran in one of the nearby shops

More cogs began raining from the sky and now, all hell broke loose... pies, cakes, and any kind of damaging gag was begging thrown, ten and five retreated into the blizzard wizard so they weren't hit by any and so was flint because she didn't know how to use any gags and had only 10 laff

Flint clung to ten in fright as they hid in the backroom where extra things were stored or where the shop keepers slept and lived

"What's going on..." Flint whimpered

"A cog invasion but they never been like this... somethings going on and I don't like it..." five murmured nervously

Suddenly a loud crash came from the front door and metal footsteps coming closer to the backroom, flint began looking around for something they could fight with or anything... she saw a backpack and began looking through it

There was a wedding cake, a TNT stick, a geyser, and a birthday cake in it, the door was broken open, sending splinters all over, flint quickly grabbed the birthday cake and it enlarged in her hand and flung it at one of the cogs which was a bossbot and it's meter turned from green to red which meant it wasn't that strong... she then flung the wedding cake at the other one, which was a sellbot and he began twitching and then spinning like a top

Flint couldn't see anywhere where she could hide and ten and five weren't there anymore...

The sellbot exploded but it wasn't an ordinary one, it was huge... taking the entire building and setting aflame...


	20. Where did everyone go?

Flint coughed as the fire began crawling to the roof and smoke filled the room at an alarming rate, flint quickly reached in the backpack and got the button that activated the geyser...

 _please work, please work..._ she begged as she pressed the button

 ** _Fwoooshhh!_**

Geysers bursts from the ground and sprayed water everywhere, flooding the building in an instant and putting the fire out, flint was carried by the wave of geyser water through a giant whole in the front of the building

Flint shook as the cold began seeping into her drenched clothes, she got up and saw that the blizzard wizard was still standing... it was badly damaged but still standing!

"Huh..." she murmured and picked up the button on the ground and pressed it

 _ **BOOOOMM!**_

The roof of the building was blown off by a geyser and the building collapsed, it now being a pile of rubble

"Old Man is gonna kill me for this... or... maybe before my mom gets a hold of me..." she groaned dreading when she had go face the wrath of both of them...

She then noticed it was earily quiet, she turned to see the street looking normal, but something was horribly off... she began walking, ignoring the fact she was soaking wet, down the street til she saw something and went to look at it

It was a backpack full of gags!

She quickly checked it and saw a small box inside, she opened it to find multiple photos of couples hugging and.. kissing...? She looked through some of them til she found a note and a 'are you FRICKIN kidding me' was clear on her face...

Yup... this was her mom's because she was a MASSIVE shipper...

She quickly stuffed the photos and box back into the backpack and checked the gags just to be safe.. there wasn't any toonup or drop so it was definitely her mom's... she put the backpack on and began walking to the playground but stopped in her tracks at what she saw..

The tunnel was blown up but it looked like the interior was still standing... she climbed over the rubble, her torn clothes only getting more ruined in the process, she carefully stuck to the wall, walking to the playground

She peaked into the playground from the tunnel to be safe and she gasped


	21. Questions galore

Cogs were all over the place, giving orders and flying away to do them, putting every shop keeper in cages and flying away with them

Flint quickly went back to the street and began heading to donalds dock her mind scrambled and clogged with millions of questions, she stopped when she heard yelling

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" Squawked five as she slapped ten across the face

"Hey stop overreacting! It-" he began before almost getting slapped again when a voice called out there names, they looked to see flint running to them

Fives beak opened at the sight of her, her clothes were torn and her hair was an absolute mess, she also has a few scratches and looked like she was in a fire...

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" They yelled in usion

"Well... it's kind of a long so- wait.. no forget that! Do you know what they are doing to the toons here? There taking them away somewhere and the tunnel to the playground is destroyed almost!" Flint said

They both just shrugged

Flint felt like slapping the both of them, but barred herself from doing so...

"We need to find out what's going on... does any of these buildings have a tv?" Flint asked, looking around at all the buildings who's owners were now in cages in an unknown place..

"All of them should... let's go in this one" five said as she pointed at the building behind her

They headed in and found a small tv and quickly turned it on, what they saw is something they didn't expect..


	22. The fall of Toontown

It was a cog but... it didn't look like one anymore... it's every piece of his body was stitched together and he had no eyes... or even a mouth... they were just black holes filled with emptiness... and he also looked slightly slumped over as if he had no skeleton in him, he was talking... his voice was horribly disordered and low, but somehow his words were crystal clear...

* * *

 ** _Attention toons, your pitiful town has fallen under us, we, the stitchers, have captured all resistance fighters and will keep them for experiments... if we see any form of resistance..._**

 ** _We will execute you on the spot no questions whatsoever, any toons seen resisting and trying to fight us are to be reported or captured and executed no matter what!_**

 ** _This goes for cogs as well, if you try to go against us or join the toons to get rid of us, you WILL BE DISABLED AND TAKEN APART!_**

 ** _We also have rules you must follow... if you step out of line, you will be executed on sight!_**

 ** _They are:_**

* * *

 ** _1\. No kind of laughter, jokes, gags, or anything whatsoever_**

 ** _2\. No gags at all_**

 ** _3\. No bright clothing, colors, or hair whatsoever_**

 ** _4\. No resisting questioning or fighting_**

 ** _5\. No resisting or executed on spot or in public_**

* * *

 ** _If we make ourselves clear, all toons and cogs not in captivity should report to Toontown central immediately for the executions of two resistance toons who tried to use gags and fight us. That is all..._**

* * *

All three of them stared at the tv in utter shock... Toontown was... captured...? But... how...? Flint felt utter fear and shock as she began pacing around the small room, she then stopped, thinking of a plan

"Guys... I got an ideal" flint said, a twinkle in her eyes

Ten and five looked at her like she had gone crazy... after hearing all that, how could she make a plan to go against them?! They both open there mouths (or beak) to say something but flint quickly began talking again

"We can start a resistance group! This street can be our hideout for it... we can save captured toons and cogs, but you guys can't help immediately... you need to pretend to be on there side... just for awhile! It's full proof I know it is! Trust me!" She said, her eyes bright with confidence

"Flint... did you not hear what that... thing just said? You can be executed, which is another word for oh I don't know... oh I do! KILLED! You could die flint..." Ten yelled

"I agree, this is insane but... what else can we do...?" Five murmured nervously

Ten sighed as he didn't really have any other ideals... he looked at flint and five a few times before signing again...

"Its settled then I guess... we're a resistance group then... but what should we be called?" Ten murmured

Flint smiled already knowing, "the light in the darkness is what we should be called"

"I like it" five said, here voice once again cheery

They headed outside and looked up at the sky, it looked like it would be permanently dark... Flint shuttered at the thought and looked at ten and five who had nervous looks on there faces...

"So... I guess this is goodbye for awhile... ill miss you guys really..." Flint sighed, her heart felt heavy but she knew this plan would work.. it just had to...

"Yeah... I guess... I'll miss you to..." Ten said

"Despite only seeing and talking to you today, I feel like we've known each other for years already... miss ya..." five said, hugging flint before flying off to Toontown central

Flint felt so upset and torn but swallowed and sighed, she had to keep her head clear right now...

"Ill see you someday... hopefully..." Ten said, his voice filled with sorrow and worry, flint hugged him tightly

 _"ill miss you... you were... my only friend... at the time..."_ Flint wanted to say those words but she was to choked up to say them, as she watched him fly off to Toontown central, she went back into the building making sure the door was closed tightly behind her, she sunk to the floor, her back the door, tears streaming down her face as she began sobbing uncontrollably

Flint had no ideal how she would get through this alone, but she could do it... her mother did, why couldn't she... she would make it...

 _ **Right...?**_


	23. Another attack

_**5 years later...**_

* * *

Flint sighed as she stared at the ceiling, lying on her back in her bed, this was one of the times she was allowed to relax but of course her door swung open and the voice of one of her soldiers or citizens interrupted her...

She sat up and froze at the terrified look on his face, the way he was stuttering, she already knew what was happening.. she quickly summoned her weapon and ran to the playground... in about a minute she arrived and saw astron and jewel crouched at the entrance of the tunnel, signalling another sector with a flashlight, she saw some stitchers walking around, looking for something it seemed...

Flint carefully sneaked up on the two of them, loud enough so they heard her, they signalled the others to attack soon, they looked at flint and she nodded, silently telling them it was time to do so, jewel quickly signalled the others it was time to attack and they sneaked up on the stitchers carefully

Flint shot a lightning bolt at one of them, jewel shot a fireball at another and astron began shooting another one with his pistols

One lunged at flint but was knocked back by an ice bolt from jewel and she flung a big fireball at it but missed, flint shot another one at the same one that lunged at her, it let out a screech before disintegrating into nothing...

"Is anyone hurt? Was that the last one?" Flint called out

"That was the last one... no one is injured... we're getting better at this fast despite the short time it's happened... heh.." astron said, chuckling a bit

"Its been 5 years since all this happened... but then again it would take years for a toon to get used to this.." jewel spoke up as she walked to one of the dead stitchers that didn't disintegrate and began looking for any kind of useful items or a list of supplies or captured toons..

Flint turned to the other two toons and saluted them, from the way they looked, they were rookies

"Are you two rookies by any chance? You seem like it" flint asked

They saluted back and both nodded

"Yep! We just got here yesterday... these stitchers don't mess around it seems..." said a crimson colored dog

"Were from Toontown central.. it's almost impossible to get in or out because it's under 24/7 watch... we were really lucky..." a ice blue rabbit said

"Flint nodded "you both should head back to your sector then, report to the leader there and tell them what happened. Dismissed rookies"

"They waved goodbye and jogged/ran back to sector C. Flint turned to see astron searching through the remains of the other stitcher, while jewel was reading two list

"What do they say?" Flint asked

"One is a list of confiscated supplies and the other is a list of captured toons, both say they are in Lawbot HQ... Should I make a group and head out immediately or wait until nightfall..?" Jewel said

"Nightfall, and make sure it's a group of eight so you can split up the task" flint said

Jewel nodded and quickly headed over to section C to gather the toons she needed and wait til nightfall, astron and flint found nothing from the stitchers but a few good gears which they kept them for the scientists to examine and they headed back to sector A, where they lived


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm gonna take a break from updating this cause I'm running out of ideals and starting to get a little bored with this story D: I'm really sorry but I am planning on writing another on a toon I made on TTI when her name gets approved (but TTI being derpasoaurs in approving it...) again, I am NOT giving up on this, I am just taking a break from it.**

* * *

After taking the gears to sparkle and the other scientists, they headed off to there own sleeping quarters

Flint sighed once again and turned on the same tv that showed that very message that inspired her to do all this, they were replaying the first-ever public execution, the same stitcher from that day was up on a stage like platform and two others were dragging the two toons who were to be executed, it was her sister and mother, Zane and comet

As he was giving his speech, there was an explosion and the camera went to static for a moment, when it came back on, toons were cheering and throwing pies at the stitchers, destroying at least half, her sister and mother using sound like crazy and then the camera went to static once again and showed a please stand by message before cutting to black

Flint turned off the tv, smirking to herself, her family was crazy that's for sure... she heard that they had joined another resistance group located over in sellbot HQ and that they were alive... after that day unfortunately, Toontown central was kept under watch 24/7 and toons and cogs alike were not allowed to go in or out of there estates, neighborhoods or the playground even to do task... toons were forced to work back breaking jobs from 5 in the morning til 8 at night, with a short lunch break

They had no mercy for toons whatsoever... if a toon was caught and sighed for public execution, they would do it more brutal then the last, the last one had... well... you seriously don't want to know... but it was awful to say... the town's citizens were sure to go insane but they have kept there wits, the ones who did were either thrown into asylums or executed

Flint was snapped out of her thoughts by knocking, she headed over and opened the door, sparkle was standing there, her usual smile on her face, flint stepped aside so she could enter and closed the door

"Did you get the results from the gears we got?" She asked

Sparkle nodded, her smile growing larger and brighter "yup! And you won't believe what we found!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: updates might be slow for this story but I am now officially starting it up again, some chapters might not have names like the rest also so heads up on that..**

* * *

"What did you find? Something useful I hope..." flint mumbled as she leaned against the wall

Sparkle nodded and showed what she was hiding behind her back, it looked to be a drill but the drill bit was removed and replaced with many small gears, sprockets, and a large gear but they were sharpened to have razor like pointed ends, when she turned it on the gears whirled and spun like a blade

"Those stitchers might be troublesome, but they have some darn good gears... if we collect more of these we can make many more! This is just the first.. but it still needs to be tested out to see how deadly it can be..." she said as she turned it off

Flint thought for a moment before nodding "I think that's a good idea... but it should be tested to how helpful it can be, not how deadly..." she said

Sparkle nodded "welp.. that's all i-" she was interrupted by a solider bursting into the room, both flint and sparkle turned there heads towards them

"What is it solider? Stitchers? Intruders?" Flint quickly said as the toon panted and they shook there head

"N-no... there's a group that wants to join us... by the tunnel to the playground..." the said, having regained there breath and flint nodded

"Sorry to cut this short sparkle, but y'know..." flint said as she headed over to said tunnel, after a bit she was almost there where she heard yelling

"Try me and ill knock your teeth out with my fist pal!"

"Mom! Geez, calm your feathers!"

"Would you guys stop fighting? It's worse to know those things are around here..."

Flint stopped for a moment, those voices... they can't be... she began running and in no time flat reached the tunnel to the brrrgh playground, she saw both of the guards pointing there weapons at them, questioning them, the ones who were trying to get in was everyone... her mom, sister, father, and five...

"Stand down soldiers, they aren't a threat..." she said as she walked up to them, one put his sword away but the other held his ground "soldier, put your weapon away, I know them, they aren't a threat.."

The solider was staring off into space... "solider, I told you to put your weapon away, that's an order!" Flint said as she glared at them "SOLIDER!" She barked and the guard jumped a bit

"What.. did I.. did I black out...?" He said, looking nervous and frightened

Flint looked at them with worry "you should head to the infirmary... you don't look to well pal.." and he didn't... he was shaking and not just from the cold, he look really sick... he nodded and shakily walked away towards the infirmary, she then turned her attention towards the group, a small smile on her face

"It's been awhile hasn't it? But let's not talk here, this way.." she then turned and walked to her home as she called it, they followed, slightly confused

They headed inside the rebuild blizzard wizard, comet scrunched her nose in disgust... Flint understood due to the smell of sardines still hanging in the air, she got used to after awhile but she was still looking for ways to get rid of it...

"So... this must be the leaders base... smart... where are they anyway?" Comet asked as she looked at flint who was now sitting on the desk that old man used to sit at, she always wondered where that crazed purple bunny went anyhow...

"Um... well... your looking at her..." she said as she nervously chuckled


	26. Chapter 26

**update as of Jan, 29: sorry for not updating my stories... I am currently in a tight bind because my mom has taken away all of my electronics due to the my school calling multiple times for missing work even though it is only 3 assignments... So I will try to get them back this weeekend and update all my stories if I can... Again, I apologize for not updating like I usually and should do :(**


End file.
